


Houseboat Havoc

by agentz123



Series: Ducktober 2020 [10]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: "Mickey Mouse Shorts" References, Bad Luck, Clumsiness, Disaster Ducks, Ducktober (Disney), Ducktober 2020 (Disney), Explicit Activity Inferenced, F/M, Fendra and Donsy are ELITE, Gen, HONORARY NIECE WEBBY, McDuck-Duck Family Shenanigans, Protective Della Duck, Punny Huh, Referenced alcohol consumption, Ships and Ships, Slapstick Humor, Stingy Scrooge McDuck, rated T just in case, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Donald and Daisy have date night on the houseboat.Ducktober 2020, Day 14 - Ships
Relationships: Donald Duck & Bentina Beakley, Donald Duck & Della Duck, Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Dewey Duck, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck/Daisy Duck, Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack & Della Duck
Series: Ducktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Houseboat Havoc

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am not participating in all of the prompts here, I decided to double on Ships! by writing a fic involving a ship.

“This is really delicious, Donald. Aren’t you going to have some?” 

Donald leaned forward, seemingly about to dump his face into his plate of spaghetti. But in reality, he was inhaling the beauty of the woman across from him. 

“Donald.” 

“How is it that you get more stunning every time I look at you?” 

Daisy reached across the table in order to grab his hand. “You’ve got such a way with words,” she giggled. 

The noodles were getting cold. 

Louie and Webby’s screams knocked down the front door of the houseboat and travelled into the kitchen. “ _ **UNCLE DONALD!**_ ” The older ducks jumped, and Donald accidentally spilled his wine into both of their dinners and onto Daisy’s new dress. 

“Louie here thinks -- oh! Didn’t know you two were in here kissing.” 

Before either Daisy or Donald could shyly protest, Louie gagged. “YUCK! Let’s just ask Mom to settle this.” 

Donald rose to tend to the abandoned door and made sure to activate the bolt. “Okay, hopefully we shouldn’t have any more dist -- oh, no.” 

There was an expanding splotch of Merlot on Daisy’s chest. He quickly searched for a napkin, but they were all stained as well. He settled for his sailor’s cap. “Aw, phooey. I’m so sorry. I know you just stitched this, too...” He started dabbing furiously, but it only got worse. He muttered small curses, and she gently blocked his hand. 

“Actually, I have been trying to design a spill-resistant material, and this was a test run. It should come off fine in the wash. Do you have --“

“Yes.” He offered his hand, and led her into his cabin. Once they entered the room, Donald started shoving items out of sight with his feet before she noticed. The both of them then squeezed into his coat closet as Donald deeply searched for his nicest shirt. It just _had_ to be clean…

There it was, hiding under an old ballet uniform. He masked his excitement as he removed the hanger and casually explained, “I think this one should be fine.”  
Daisy turned to thank him only to find that she was facing his back. A smile found its way to her bill, and she wondered how she became so lucky. 

“So our date was a test run, huh?” Donald snarled in mock anger. 

“Aw, don’t act all surprised, Donald! You know your clumsiness is a part of your charm. How does it look?” He felt her soft hand rotating his shoulder so that he could bask in her beauty. 

He slowly reached out to smooth the collar down. 

They stared into each other’s eyes silently. 

Della was suddenly on the gangplank, Louie and Webby in tow. “Donald! Donald, where are you! Louie said that you _actually agreed_ with --” 

Webby paused her march once she realized where Daisy and Donald were. “How come you changed your clothes?”

“And why are you guys in Uncle Donald’s room now?” 

“Woah!” Della quickly wrapped her wings over the children’s eyes and started shoving them out of the boat. “Nothing to see here, kids!”

There was a deep blush in both Donald and Daisy’s cheeks. “No, it’s --“

“And you should keep your door locked, Donald! You know we have ducklings running around! Shame on you!”

“I _did_ have it locked! You just picked the mechanism!”

Della’s voice echoed over the small ripples of the pool as she ushered Louie and Webby back to the mansion. “Shame on you!”

“Well,” Donald sighed, desperately wanting to change the subject. “Dinner is ruined. What do you want to do now?”

“I have never laid in a hammock before,” Daisy admitted. 

“Really! It is one of the _best experiences ever._ Here. I’ll go first and hold it steady, okay?” She kicked off her heels and gradually sat down next to him. He gave a reassuring smile. “Do you wanna try lying down?”

She nodded softly, clutching the cloth tighter. She was afraid she was going to rip it.

Donald plopped down easily, flapping his arms gently. “See? Nothing to it. Just roll over and relax.”

Daisy squeezed her eyes shut and quickly shifted her weight to just get it over with. 

There was a sudden squawk of pain, and as a reflex, Donald jerked his knees up and curled into a ball. The sudden redistribution of mass caused the hammock to twist and flip the both of them onto the planked floor. 

“Oh, Donald! I’m so sorry! Do you have ice or something?”

He nodded breathlessly, his feathers turning green. Daisy ran to the freezer, snatched a bag of peas, and nearly knocked Scrooge McDuck over. 

“Oh. Um, hi!” He tipped his hat at her, and then frowned at the frozen bag of vegetables. “Oh, this? Yeah, things just got really crazy in the bedroom, and I -- wait, no! That is NOT what I meant to say...especially in front of _Scrooge McDuck._ ” Curse her rassafrassing mouth...

“It’s all right, lass! Ye two are both adults, aye? I just came over to speak with that maniacal moocher for a moment,” he growled, his demeanor suddenly changing. 

He stomped around the corner and rapped his cane against the doorframe leading into Donald’s bedroom. “Oi! Donald!”

“What?” he groaned. There was a knock on his skull. “Ow! Ugh, _what,_ Uncle Scrooge? I’m kinda going through it right now…”

“Where is that dollar I loaned ya?”

“What?”

“The dollar I loaned ya a couple of years ago! I’m still waiting on it!” 

Donald stiffly reached into his coat and pulled out his wallet. He handed Scrooge McDuck the last bill he had.“Here. Go away.”

“We needae discuss interest --“

“GO.”

Donald waited for the front door close before muttering, “I hate that guy.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Fine, whatever.” He sat up and blew on her face, forcing feathers out of her eyes. “But I’m not real fond of you right now, either.”

“One of these days I’m getting you an ACTUAL bed. Until then, all future dates will end at my place.”

“Deal.”

There was a sharp knock at the front door. Daisy rubbed a few circles in Donald’s back before getting up to answer it. She opened the door to an enormous woman holding two wrestling ducklings. 

“Not your nanny!”

Mrs. Beakley dropped the boys on the hardwood floor and slammed the door behind her. 

“Huey, Dewey!” Donald called gently, approaching the pair. They kept fighting, and he quickened his pace in order to tear them apart. “Hubert, Dewford, if you don’t answer me when I’m talking to you…!”

Somebody’s elbow made direct contact with Donald. They immediately stopped bickering. 

“Ooooooh. Sorry, Uncle Donald,” they chorused. 

“Bed,” he wheezed. “NOW.”

They knew not to bicker on their way to their room. Daisy offered the peas again with a sheepish grin. 

“Thanks,” he said quietly, settling back into the sofa and burying his face into her side. “I’m sorry my family keeps interrupting us,” he whispered, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Tonight was certainly..interesting. But, no worries. I’m always having a good time whenever I’m with you.” 

He shifted to look at her, the feathers in his face reddening. “Daisy, I --”

A couple of soft mumbles broke his thought. “Uncle Donald?”

He sighed into her neck. She felt those feathers ruffle and flush. “Yes?”

“We’re not tired,” Dewey whined. 

“Are you done fighting? What were you two even arguing about, anyway? 

“Huey took the last Pep! He ALWAYS takes stuff that’s mine! Just the other day, he had my shirt!”

“I was MENDING your shirt since you tore it while YOU took the last Pep!”

Donald cleared his throat loudly. 

“Right.”

“Sorry.”

Donald stood and shuffled unevenly to the fridge. He reached down into the back and took out two cans. “Here. Go back inside the house. And BE NICE.”

“Yes, Uncle Donald.”

He gave them quick kisses on the forehead and shooed them out the door. “Now, where were we?”

“I think you were about to tell me something.”

“Oh, right.” He leaned down and kissed her right in the ear. Warmth spread to her toes. 

“Can you sing me something?”

“Oh! Actually, I have been writing something...it’s not quite finished though...”

Daisy snuggled up under his arm and waited patiently. She would’ve even been satisfied with the alphabet song as long as he was performing. She closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the vibrations in his chest as her man started a lovely tune.


End file.
